Redeeming Mike
by Trey the Lone Wolf
Summary: When the Marionette takes Mike away to the Toys' Pizzeria, will he see right through the imposters or will he forever be with the Toys?
1. A Weird Night - Ch1

**Me: Ello there all you faithful people! Yeah... Sorry about this and the past... I honestly didn't think anyone would care about this then I am veryyy lazy with the whole typing thing... In case you're wondering, I'm remaking chapter one then I'll continue from there. I have the entire story written down in my journal which is full... -Flips through the journal- I'm not gonna enjoy this... But who cares!**

**Ty: No one!**

**Me: ...Everyone this is Ty... He's my first OC... If you have any questions for him, you can comment them although I wish you wouldn't encourage him... What are you doing here Ty...?**

**Ty: Got bored.**

**Me: -Facepalms- Just go read the story before Ty does something I may regret...**

* * *

Mike woke up in a rush. He looked over to see the only animatronic that loved him more than the rest. Bonnie. Mike knew more than his share of the Joy of Creation, it was the only reason Bonnie was still in bed with him and that was because of a whole other reason. He was a victim of it. He had a tail and midnight blue fur with his wolf ears but he had to start over which is why he was a whelp the age of eight. That and it was Saturday. Any nightguard, with a brain, wouldn't come to the pizzeria. Even if it weren't Saturday, he wouldn't be the one killing the nightguard. He didn't like killing humans, he was one so it would feel so wrong to him. He calmed down, listening to the generator hum. As he laid next to Bonnie and closed his eyes, a terrible shriek sounded throughout the entire pizzeria. Terrified, Mike ducked under the covers.

* * *

Bonnie sat up in an instance and checked for his adopted wolf pup son. "Mike? Mikey?!" Bonnie said, worried. The rabbit sighed in relief when he saw young Michael trembling under the covers, that is until he hugged the purple animatronic in fear of the loud shriek. Bonnie heard it too wand was just about to go check in on it. Rubbing his head soothingly, Bonnie looked into Mike's teary eyes and asked softly "What's the matter…?"

"I heard a loud scream…" he said before nuzzling him.

"Will you be alright while I go check it out?"

"Y-yes…" Mikey said hesitantly, watching the door. Bonnie got up and opened the door. Stepping out, he looked at Mike one more time. He was watching Bonnie with the covers over half of his face. Closing the door behind him and looking both ways of the hallway, Bonnie jumped as another loud shriek could be heard. Once the noise died down, rather quickly might I add, the bunny heard a yelp and shuffle of covers from inside the room behind him. This encouraged him to move a bit faster towards the shriek.

* * *

Foxy woke up to Bonnie shaking him roughly. "Aye! What be the meaning of tis'?!" he demanded as he sat up.

"That's what I'd like to know but I have to go back to a certain pup that woke up thanks to a certain somebody…" Bonnie said, glaring at the fox pirate before he left. Foxy looked around and noticed Freddy and Chica at the end of the bed, watching him silently until Bonnie left. Freddy, who was sitting on the edge of the pirate's bed, asked: "Are you alright?" The nightmare flooded back to him. The hook, the fire, the children. His ears fell down paired with a soft whimper. Chica was sitting on the back of the bed with crossed legs and she noticed, whispering to the furry leader. "Really? Wasn't that over fifteen years ago?" he replied to the yellow chicken. Foxy looked down a bit as he knew without a doubt they figured out what was wrong. But it wasn't the first time he had this dream. In fact, that's why Chica had so much distance between them.

"Aye, lassie's be right" Foxy finally said.

"What's causing these dreams? It was so long ago…" Chica stated.

"You know it wasn't your fault, Foxy…" Freddy added. But deep down, Foxy knew he could have done something.

* * *

"Foxy had a nightmare?"

"More like a recurring memory," Bonnie said, petting the wolf child. Mike never really asked or knew about the accident so this made him a bit curious.

"What happen?"

"I don't know…"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee" Mike begged.

"I don't wanna scare the lil puppy though" Bonnie teased, which made Mike pout. He hated when Bonnie treated him like a baby. After some long silence, Mike started to worry that he upset Bonnie but as he turned around, the guitarist began to tickle him. This only bothered him because he hated when the older bunny did it because who didn't like to laugh? However, despite his protests, Bonnie would not stop.

"B-bonnie!" Mike managed to get out.

"Hmm?" smiling as he kept on tickling him.

"S-stop! Please!" he begged once more as the thoughts of Foxy's nightmare slipped away from him. Bonnie stopped and laid back on the bed as the wolf recovered from the giggle fest.

* * *

Awakened by laughter, Goldie got up and walked over to the rock star's room and opened it, feeling too irritated to knock. He saw a chuckling bunny and a giggly wolf.

"Would you two stop doing whatever you're doing?" he said as calmly as possible. Goldie got a double effect, Bonnie's surprised face and Mike's startled yelp.

"Didn't see ya come in… umm… Yeah, sorry about that, Goldie." the bunny replied. As the young pup slowly edged his way under the covers, he took his leave. He never hated Mike. He actually admired how well he evaded him in the past or, to Mike, his past life…

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1 Reboot! I'm actually pretty hype! What's going on in that fox's head? It seems to be bothering Freddy and Chica too... **

**Ty: Why are you so mean to Foxy...?**

**Me: I'm not being mean... But it's a beautiful time to mix up the game lore!**

**Ty: Didn't you write this 2 years ago? And didn't you already figure out the real lore?**

**Me: I didn't want them to know that... -.-**

**Ty: ...Sorry...**


	2. Announcement - An apology and good news

Hey guys... So about this story... I finished about two years ago but the journal is terrifying... It's like 150 pages and really after reading it. I feel it's very cringe... So! To please you guys. I'm gonna keep the plot. Keeping the characters. Keeping the forms. Keeping the fluff. But we starting fresh. I'll have fillers but only if you request something. I also wanna hear if you like Undertale because I have a story in progress. Chapter one is already half way done. It's actually a crossover. Sorta symbolizing my shift in fandoms. I'm still FNAF but not my usual FNAF Theorist. So UT is kinda the new me. And I'm gonna post alot more stories as a result of that. Thanks for being patient with my dumb self. Cya Nerds!


	3. Dreams and Visions - Ch2

The next morning, Chica headed to her safe haven, the kitchen. Everyone knew where to look for her. She was there day and night, cooking up pizza delicacies. The bird made pizza flavored soup, pizza flavored ramen noodles and even fish and chips. But you know… With pizza and pepperoni. As she started up the family favorite breakfast, cheese and pepperoni, a tired Freddy walked in and patted Chica's head lovingly.

"Morning!" she sang in response while he walked over to the table.

"What are you making, sweetheart…?"

"The usual" she said, smiling. Some time later, Bonnie walked in and brought in quite the commotion in with him.

"Put me down!" Mike demanded, kicking a bit. Freddy and Chica turned their heads towards the two. Bonnie looked tired with the wolf pup on thrown over his shoulder and the frustrated look on his face.

"Why do you have Mike over your shoulder…?" Freddy asked before scooping more cheese and pepperoni in his mouth.

"I know he'll complain and whine about not seeing me tomorrow if don't… And he also curled up in the blanket which caused his sharp nails, which I will be cutting, to cut me." Bonnie said.

Chica laughed a bit. Once Bonnie felt like Mike calmed down, he put the wolf down. Mike has other plans and bolted for the door. He didn't get far as Bonnie grabbed the scruff of his furry neck. "Bonnie!" the whelp whined.

"You're not going back to the bedroom." he said sternly. In response, the midnight blue wolf sighed and drooped both his ears and tail.

"Fine…" he said in defeat. This satisfied Bonnie and he lowered the wolf to the floor where Mike curled up and lowered his head to the floor.

"Has anyone seen Foxy?" Chica asked shortly after everyone had stopped moving or watching Mike and Bonnie.

"No. That's weird. He's normally up by now." Bonnie answered. They gave him a bit more time, eating their breakfast. Then they heard a cry coming from the dining room. With Mike fast asleep under Bonnie's chair, the trio suspected it was Foxy. Freddy was the first to run out the kitchen with Chica and Bonnie, with his wolf in his arms, not far behind.

"Foxy?! Are you okay?" Freddy said, standing outside the cove. "Foxy?!" Freddy respected Foxy's rules and one of those was 'No one enters me cove. Ever.' So Freddy hasn't entered his cove since he adopted Foxy. Practically falling out, Foxy held onto Freddy, droopy ears and tail, and looked into his eyes sadly.

"What's the matter?" Freddy said to the pirate fox who was well past the age of consoling or cooing.

"I see that cursed M-marionette." he tried to sound brave and mature but Freddy only saw the scared kit he raised up.

"It's okay… It was probably a dream"

"B-but I wasn't dreaming!"

"Calm down… He's not here. I won't let him near you ever."

"Okay…" Foxy said, calming.

"Good. Now I can finally tell everyone the good news!" Freddy said turning to face the others. Mike was awake and was sitting at the table.

"Ooo! Are we going to the city?!" Chica asked.

"Nope. We're getting another nightguard!"

If Mike were still human, this would be horrible news to him but the foursome were in paradise. Even Foxy, who was scared moments ago, seemed hyper and pretty excited. Only Mike seemed worried. Not for the nightguard or even about the Joy of Creation. But he was scared that Foxy might hurt himself. He only thought about this because Foxy never told him how he lost his paw and got a hook instead. But if he wasn't nervous then why should Mike be.

"So you're going to introduce the new nightguard to the Joy of Creation?" Mike asked.

"That's the plan." Freddy said.

"Does this mean I'm going to have a new friend?"

"We told you. We don't want anyone knowing about you because you're special. We love you and wanted to keep you for our own."

"Sounds selfish when you say it like that."

"I guess it does." giving a small chuckle as he looked at Bonnie who was smiling.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"So soon? Are you planning on joining us tonight?!" Bonnie said, excited and shocked.

"No."

"Oh…" Bonnie said, with disappointment dripping from his voice. Mike heard how Bonnie sounded and was on the verge of tears. He hated making Bonnie sad or mad at him. He ran off to his bedroom.

"I think you upset the lad…" Foxy said.

"Yeah. You did sound pretty disappointed." Freddy said.

"I just want him to join us so he doesn't feel like an outsider…" Bonnie said, sadly.

"Well, Mike feels like one now… Are you gonna talk to him?" Chica asked.

"Yeah…" Bonnie said, running and biting his mechanical lip as he ran after his son.

He turned into their room but didn't see any sign of Mike. As he left, something caught his eye. A tail coming from under the bed. It was flat and motionless. Bonnie instantly felt even worse when he heard the wolf's cries. Mike never cried alot. Only a few times would he have cried. The procedure. Being a baby and that whole ordeal. His emotional overload. But other then those moments, Mike never cried and shook it off. But now, his own adopted father had made him cry.

"Mikey…?" Bonnie said softly.

"Y-yes?" Mike returned.

"I'm sorry… I was really hoping you'd join us. But I guess I let my hopes get the best of me. I shouldn't force you into it."

"It's okay"

"Are you coming out from there?" Bonnie asked. Silence. "Mikey?" This time snores responded to his calls. On one hand, this was great but on another this could be problematic. He was under the bed.

Freddy was there. Bonnie and Chica too. Foxy was in his cove. But something wasn't right. They didn't seem happy. He was sitting in the office, looking through the cameras and flicking on and off lights. To the right, Bonnie stared into the office at Mike but he had a weird expression on his face. Not happy nor mad, just a stare. Mike subconsciously closed the door.

"Why'd I close him out…?" He reopened it in order to say sorry to Bonnie. But when he opened it, he was gone. "Weird."

Hours later, Chica arrived at the left door and once again the boy closed it on her. Besides him closing it on her, she had the same kind of expression on her face. The hall light flicked ominously and she too was gone.

"Why do they keep leaving? And more importantly, why does it feel so natural to shut them out?" The phone rung as it was almost five am. He picked it up but noticed a purple sludge on it and dropped it as it spewed out the exact same substance. It surrounded him while he panicked.

"Bonnie!" he cried before the phone grew. Towering over him, the phone sparked causing a fire to start in the sludge. A giant, rapidly growing, purple fire. Days seem to pass as he sat in the fire. He tried to escape to the doors but the sludge never ended. Never broke to release him. He couldn't escape or find the doors. His skin burned off as his flesh only burned causing him agony and grief. It took him what seemed to be weeks to wake up. He was relieved to feel cool tears on his face but was terrified of what he had just experienced. Mike sat on the bed and sobbed in fear.

The sobs were low but apparent. Freddy headed in that direction slowly to hear them get louder. He peeked into the bedroom and saw Bonnie hugging the crying pup.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I don't know… He won't calm down enough to tell me." Bonnie said, rubbing Mike's head.

"Mike…?" Freddy said. At first ignored as Mike cried on, he tried again. "Mikey?"

"Y-yes?" Mike answered, sniffling.

"What's wrong, little buddy?"

"I h-had a n-nightmare."

"Do you wanna tell us what about?"

Mike nodded then buried his head in Bonnie's chest one last time before sitting up and looking at Freddy. Bonnie continued to rub his head soothingly.

"Well y-you were there. P-papa was there… C-chica too…" Mike started. Freddy could tell he was scared because he never referred to Bonnie as Papa otherwise. "I was in the office and I picked up a p-purple phone. It sprayed purple g-goo. Then as it grew bigger, it s-sparked and started a fire. I c-couldn't escape… It burned me a-alive..."

Freddy heard a shuffle from behind him as if someone was struggling to get away quickly. He turned around and saw Chica. "Foxy ran back to his cove…" she said to him.

"I'll follow him… You just stay with Mike" Freddy replied, running out as well. When he reached the cove, he sighed a bit as he knew he still wouldn't allow himself to invade Foxy's personal space.

He ran off to his personal space. Only Foxy and his thoughts. No one ever came in to bother him. His beloved Pirate's Cove. He heard quick footsteps towards him but he was too sad and too busy sulking to care.

"Foxy?" Freddy called. The fox didn't answer. Moments later, he opened the cove up for Freddy. "Really? I can come in?" Freddy said, shocked. Foxy nodded slowly then Freddy sat next to Foxy in his cove. Foxy swayed his tail slowly and asked his adopted father. "Can ye remind me? Remind me of how it came to be. The children. Me hook. The fire."

Goldie was sitting there, listening to the choked sobs. Next came the sounds of someone running away. Probably Foxy. He heard about Mike's 'dream'. It wasn't a dream. At best, it was the closest thing to the truth. It wasn't as accurate as Foxy's experience but it did have some important truths to it.


End file.
